superherofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karivasch
Karivasch, is the lone being chosen by Lorm to represent his power, and wisdom to the mortal world. Lorm is the god of wildlife, in the Rokanian forest. Although Lorm is a tree, he is very much alive and has the powers of a lesser god. He created Karivasch to show all humans just how powerful he truly is. Karivasch has a small portion of Lorm's power but does not make use of it frivolously. Lorm created Karivasch to be a demonstration of his power and intended to destroy him later on and take back his full powers. However when the Rokanian's became aware of this they destroyed Lorm. Karivasch, then returned to the forest and killed all of the treacherous Rokanian's who aided in the destruction of his father. APPEARANCE AND PERSONALITY Karivasch looks like a human with a tall, lean, muscular build. His eyes are a bright orange, and his skin is light brown, his hair is 5/8 of an inch and is dark brown. Lorm created Karivasch to look like Ukalla (the second Rokanian councilman). Personality-wise, Karivasch is very reformed, and observative, Lorm, based his personality on that of Garafa (the third Rokanian councilman), Garafa was very reformed and assertive. He is very handsome and wears Rokin's armor, and uses his vine whip as a belt. POWERS AND ABILITIES Karivasch can use Lorm's energy to subdue, cripple, and even kill his enemies and he carries a vine whip that he uses to slash and hang his them with. He also has the power to levitate, which is usually how he gets around. Since he inherited all of Lorm's traits, he is abnormally strong and durable. LORM-FATHER OF THE FOREST Lorm was once a human, who was exploring the forests, where he encountered Rokin (the king, and first councilman of the Rokanian forest) and his tribe. Rokin took Lorm in as one of his own, and made him an honarary member of the tribe. Lorm eventually took command of the warrior division of the tribe, and stayed in that position for many years, until he was slain in battle. Rokin, Ukalla, and Garafa took his corpse and performed a very sacred ritual, where they imbued his soul into the oldest of their trees, making him their godly protector. Lorm's soul stayed quietly inside the sacred tree for many years, until he grew tired of the democratic ways of the tribe and destroyed Rokin and the other council members. Lorm then became the one and only power in the forest, with no defiance. KARIVASCH-THE CREATION Although he may look like a human, Karivasch is made of pure energy from the Rokanian forest. Lorm based everything about him on one of the councilmen from the tribe. Lorm, even clothed him in Rokin's very own armor. Karivasch was never born or a baby, but whenever Lorm decided he wanted a representative he gathered energy from the forest, and gave it human-like features based on people he vividly remembered. Lorm's actions, were against Rokanian traditions, and for this he was destroyed. Karivasch can feel pain, just as a human can, and die just as a human can, however the energy binding him together is much more pure, and strong, than that of a human.